A typical multi-speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches and planetary gear arrangements to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and placement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios.
While conventional transmissions achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved transmission configurations continues with the design of lighter and more compact vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for a cost-effective, compact and multi-speed transmission.